SPD-New Beginnings
by DRADX
Summary: In the not so distant future, join the new breed of police. S.P.D needs YOU. IchigoXKat(maybe others), strong ichigo not OP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's that Guy that you most likely DON'T know bringing to you what I hope will be a good pass time read for you guys and girls.**

 **OK let me make some things clear before we begin**

 **One, I know i'm not perfect and i'll make mistakes that's why i'll need some help from you guys and gals.**

 **Two, i'm doing this for fun so I don't care if you hate the story.**

 **Three, It would be much appreciated if you all could be patient with me as I try to improve my writing skills.**

 **That's about it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Power Rangers they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

On the faraway planet of Alandria, the evil Emperor Gruumm can be seen attacking the planet with his terror spacecraft, with stripping the planet of it's resources completed, Emperor Gruumm seeing the planet has useless to him destroys it.

"Good,ahahah," Gruumm coldly laughs as his ship flies off into space.

* * *

Earth

In the not so distant future, humans and aliens from other worlds have begun to live in peace with earth becoming a haven for most. However, while 99% have come to live in peace, there are one percent who don't. For this one percent, there is Space Patrol Delta, the new breed of police to bring them in.

* * *

Year 2015, Location ?

In a dark Abandoned laboratory a humanoid figure could be seen walking carefully through the lab only coming to a stop in front of a door labeled "Eclipse". The figure quickly opens the door only to find countless bodies lying lifeless.

The figure checks the pulse of a nearby body only to find nothing "no, don't tell me i was too late," the figure said only judging from its voice could one tell it was female, as she looked around for any from of movement, any form of life, there was non. As she turned around to get away from all death she sew movement and the brightest orange hair she had ever seen in all of her nine lives.

"found you...Ichigo".

* * *

 **Hello anyone that's reading this or not, this was a vary vary short preview of a story i'm planing on writing(well planing is the key word here) i'm still not satisfied with the data that I've got so far, I AM planing on crossing S.P.D with all of the other power rangers shows. also i could use some help with the characters dialogue no matter how hard i try i can't seem to get it right. Well that about all i needed to say so... bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello agin everyone and welcome to the show, hate it or love it that's up to you.**

 **disclaimer: I own many things a toothbrush and 3ds to name a few BUT bleach and power rangers... let's just say I wouldn't be writing this now would I.**

 **Earth 2015**

Anubis Cruger an extraterrestrial who has the physical characteristics of both a human and a dog founded A local S.P.D. Academy in the year of 2015 with his trusted assistant Katherine Manx(kat), Kat is S.P.D's technical support. She has designed most of the weapons that will be used by the cadets. Like Cruger She is an alien with cat-like features that Despite her youthful appearance and looks, she is 147 human years old, but don't tell her that.

Anyway S.P.D is an interplanetary police force. It is an institute that empowers law enforcement over areas of space, including the planets, and uses advanced technology to bring peace and order. Also, S.P.D. trains and deploys its own team of Power Rangers, who are equipped with the latest technology.

Even though they are one of the most advanced police force on the planet, the requirements for joining are fairly simple.

The first requirement: all potential recruits most take a 80 question test with a passing grade of 75%.

The second requirement: all potential recruits most complete a physical exam.

The third requirement: all potential recruits must be willing to work with and above all else have the willingness to protect ALL races within the known galaxy.

By passing those three requirements one can become a full fledged cadet of S.P.D.

* * *

Newtech city

Year 2015

Seventeen year old Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he finished beating up a group of seven thugs that were harassing a bird looking alien, ever since a few years ago when earth's leaders declare that they would be willing to open the planet to other life forms, not many people were willing to accept the other races with open arms in fact not too long ago there had been a spike in racism related crimes that ranged from protest to out right murder of course those extremist were always caught before they could perform mass killing by the newly formed S.P.D. but that always left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought of all those innocent people dying because of someone's sick sense of right and wrong, he himself had lost his family in car crash were the one at fault had getting away from the police.

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind from the sad thoughts of his now deceased family, turning around and walking away from the bird man that was giving him a heartfelt thanks, he could help but feel kind of annoyed that someone would think that he would need thanks for doing the right thing.

Has he walked aimlessly through the streets of Newtech city he couldn't help but think of what he'd do now that he was out of school.

Thinking out loud " yeah, i'll need to find a real job soon," he sighed again,sure he had a few part time job here and there but now that he was on his own he'd have to find a job that paid some real money.

"Instead of find a new job,"Ichigo said as he looked around him, it would seems he'd need to start paying more attention to his surroundings because now there were about fifteen angry looking thugs with a giant 7 foot guy that looks like he was their leader or something.

"And you are?"ichigo said with as much expression as a wall while looking at the apparent leader.

"I heard you were giving my boys some trouble,carrot top"the thug leader said while walking towards ichigo,funny thing was he didn't seem to notice the tick mark forming on ichigo's head.

"Yeah boss,this orange haired fake fruit got in the way of our fun!" yelled one of the thugs that he had beaten before.

"I'm gonna save you...for last," one could almost feel the annoyance coming off of Ichigo.

There was one thing ichigo hated more than thugs and that was thugs that make fun of his name or the color of his hair.

He was pretty sure his mother had given him that name, at least he hope she did. His parents did die when he was a baby, making his only source of information the orphanage he grew up in, all he knew was his name,birthdate and that his mother and father were killed in a car crash.

A focused look suddenly made it's way onto ichigo's face has the thug leader throw a punch aimed at his face, but it was almost painful how slow it was so quickly ducking under the fist into a low sweep the leader found himself on his back, quickly bringing his right foot up and dropping it onto the thug leader's face ending the fight before it even begun.

"seriously?"Looking at the unconscious giant with a deadpan look on his face, ichigo was caught off guard by how fast the big boss was beaten.

Seeing their leader taken down, the fifteenth thugs rushed him trying to use their numbers to overpower him, clearly seeing what they were up to ichigo side stepped the first thug while grabbing him by the neck and used him has a hook to kick thug number 2 in the face while tossing the first thug into three others.

Quickly putting some distance between him and the ten remaining thugs ichigo snap kicked one of the thugs that got too close, side stepping another thug that tried to kick him in the chest not stopping there he grabbed the extended leg then punched the thug in the stomach then kicked his legs from under him, ducking under a punch and lifting the guy over his shoulders and slamming him into the thug that was on the ground. Seeing another one run towards him with reckless abandon ichigo kicked the guy's left leg so he would be keeling then kicking him in the face.

Looking at the remaining six thug he could feel they just needed a little more to start running away, it would seems he was right because as soon has he took a step forward they all started to run away.

"Geez, was it something I said?" ichigo asked as he walked away not paying any mind to the groans of pain all around him, he did not want to be her when S.P.D. got here, they would more than likely arrest him for being too violent or something. Besides the police always make it a little too late for his taste.

What he didn't notice was the camera that was trained on him all throughout the fight.

* * *

 **hay my fellow fan of power rangers and bleach, I know this isn't a lot but I wanted to give a little intro to Ichigo and I kind of also wanted to show you all how i write fights so can someone drop a review on how i did with it.**

 **I also changed the cover image to kamen rider ghost, that's what ichigo MAY look like as a ranger, also i need to give ichigo a power i have one in mind but i would like to hear your guess.**

 **see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo as much as he didn't want to admit it was now once again jobless, just being a high school graduate and all didn't really help thing has much, that being said the only reason he wasn't homeless right now was because of the money he had save from doing all those part time jobs when he was still in high school while helping out the school's sports clubs.

Well his former job paid him well that much he couldn't argue, being an Elevator repairman wasn't all that bad of a job it wasn't everyday you could find work with a Median annual wage around $80,870, well that being what he would have made if he didn't just get laid off, he swore it felt like someone was out to get him or something.

Ichigo let out a sigh has he decide to head back home and look for some other jobs in the newspaper or a hope to get lucky a find to find something on the t.v.

Has he found his way to his apartment building it was a medium size building would hold 12 maybe 13 people in it, he didn't really know because he never interact with any of the other tenants.

Finally making it to his one person apartment he opened the and immediately turned on the TV and started to switch to random channels in hopes of finding a job ad. Searching for about an hour without any lucky Ichigo decided to just leave the it on the News.

"Great, what am I suppose to do now?" honestly he felt lost, it looks like finding a job is more of a challenge than fighting sixteen thugs… ok it was far more challenging.

Looking at the TV he sew that they were showing clips of the power rangers fighting some fish like monster, well it's more like a one sided beat down with the rangers coming out on top.

Ichigo was a but to change the channel when the image of Commander Cruger popped up an a female voice started to speak in the background "Commander Cruger established the S.P.D. Academy on Earth over five months ago,Cruger and the S.P.D. are looking for brave cadets to join the S.P.D. Academy."

The image changes to a beautiful woman with cat like features" hello my name is Katherine and i'm responsible for creating the latest weapons and technology for S.P.D. cadets and Power Rangers… by joining S.P.D Each cadet is equipped with an identification badge, reinforced handcuffs, and a laser blaster."the doctor goes on to explain how her home planet fell under Troobian attack with the planet being destroyed, ichigo narrows his eyes at that part he hated when the strong always took what they wanted then tossed it to the side when they were done.

"Troobians,huh…" looking back up to the TV with an almost too focused look on his face he continued to listen.

Commander Cruger explains that it takes more than special weapons and technology to be a Power Ranger, but also hard work and determination. The S.P.D. Academy is looking for hardworking and determined cadets to take up the challenge of assisting the Power Rangers in the fight against evil. An image of the Power Ranger popped up"The Power Rangers Want You! Join Today!".

"... it wouldn't hurt to try,right?" with his mind made up to give S.P.D a try at the very least.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in front of the Delta base holding a sign up form with everything filled in, before heading in he made sure that he had all of his information on him just in case.

" are you just gonna stand there?" a voice said from behind him causing him to turn around.

The woman that spoke to him was about his age, she seem have a tanned skin color with two bangs framing her face also with dark brown eye and brown hair.

"Or are you gonna head inside, anytime soon," the teenage girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh… sorry about that" he honestly didn't know why he was apologizing for.

Deciding to just get this over with, he started to walk inside the base but he noticed that the girl was following him in.

" so you're going to take the test too,huh... become a cadet" Ichigo said as he handed his sign up sheet into the recipient.

"Yes, and i'm not planning on being just some cadet either" Ichigo gave her a questioning look.

"Come on, Power Rangers!" she said has she handed in her sign up sheet.

"And not just any ranger either…" the girl said as she turned to him

"I'm talking about the Red Ranger"she said that with a smirk.

"Aiming for the top?" he found that aiming to win was such a bad thing even if he didn't have any plans to become a Power Ranger. He smiled and nodded to her.

She gave him a strange look "you're not saying anything about me wanting to become a female Red Ranger is weird?" she seemed almost lost for words.

"And why would i say that," Ichigo said while turning around heading to his assigned testing room

Looking at his back for a few seconds "Charlie…" she said

Turning around "huh?" Ichigo ask has he didn't hear what she said

"I said my name's Charlie.." the now named Charlie said while moving away.

"Well i'm Ichigo," going into the room.

* * *

 **Skipping the writing test**

For some reason the writing test wasn't that hard for ichigo it was almost too easy but being honest he got stuck on one or two questions to the end of the test. Well he was now standing on the practice field waiting for the physical exam to being.

Seeing that there was over two hundred potential recruits he'd need to step his game up if he wanted to himself a good position in S.P.D Delta base, that was for sure.

The instructors finally stepping onto the field and told them that they would need to complete a military like obstacle course but what he didn't know was the potential recruits would have to participate in an obstacle course, which was designed by senior cadets. The obstacle course lasts a little over an hour and consists of thirteen obstacles built by each squadron located around the practice field, they were designed to test teamwork and physical fitness of the recruits, and are judged on the time it takes to complete each obstacle, they were also placed in groups of 25 per instructor.

"Can't wait to get this over with…" Ichigo whispered as he sew over half the recruits that failed with the other half of his group looking nervous.

The instructor for his group then called him and two other recruits over to start the course, one of the two recruits was a man that looked to be in his early twenties he was about 6 feet tall, with blonde hair the other recruit was an alien with a Walrus like face, he was also 6 feet tall, and with ichigo being 5'11 that made him the shortest on the line up.

"Are you all ready?" the instructor said getting a nod from the three.

"GO!" they were off like bats out of hell.

The three took down each obstacle like they were child's play making it to the 15 foot wall in record time, has they started to scale the wall almost half way up the Walrus alien's hand slipped and he was about to fall, if it wasn't for Ichigo and the blonde recruit grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

"..." the walrus alien didn't say anything but he did nod his thanks before grabbing the rope and completing the obstacle course within 25 minutes.

Ichigo took a deep breath "now all i need to do is wait..."

Has he was about to reenter Delta base to wait for his results he sew Charlie waiting by the door.

"..." she stared

"..." he stared back

"..."she stared even longer

The other potential recruits that walked past them all felt out of place for some reason.

He couldn't take her staring anymore so he looked away and ask " what?".

"Nothing," she said with a smirk.

His eye couldn't help but twitch has he walk past her and into the building with her following right behind him like she just told the most funny joke.

* * *

 **Hello** **again people just have something to say because I won't say it in the story directly... the story is taking place about 8 years before cannon because I want ichigo to work with the other rangers for a time and get to know the other characters like Kat, commander Cruger. also i'd like to say for now theres only short chapters because I don't think I can handle longer chapters yet. As for the disclaimer, do i have to write it every time. any way thank you guys for reading. bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, also one of my favorite female character gets some screen time so yeah.**

 **let's begin.**

* * *

With all the tests completed all that was left for Ichigo and the other recruits to do was wait for the instructor to give them back the results and squad placement or just role placement, to tell the truth he was hoping to be in the group that just got roles, mostly because those that just get roles to fulfill get one thing those in a squad don't get… days off.

He kind of felt sorry for the ones that get placed in squads they'll be on call 24/7, ok maybe not the whole 24 hours more like 16 because after training and bringing in criminals they would need to restore their energy so they would have 8 hours of the day to themselves, at least that's what the guidebook said.

Of course all of that wouldn't matter if you failed the entrance exam, but that from his point of view was highly unlikely for the simple fact that the test was way too easy and thought that if you didn't come prepared then you mostly likely didn't deserve or wasn't committed enough to the job… he meant peace yeah that sound right.

"Are you even listening me?" Charlie ask while looking at the spaced out ichigo.

"Yeah i heard you, peace equals money..."he said coming out of his daze.

Looking around him he sew that almost everyone in the room was looking at him with a deadpan look on their face.

"What?" he asked with a scowl firmly placed on his face, he noted how fast everyone looked away.

"You know that's a pretty face you're making," at this point amusement was pouring off Charlie.

"Ah,ah very funny…" he noticed that he wasn't as annoyed has he first thought he'd be.

"Anyways, what were you saying before?" ichigo wasn't one to space out so suddenly.

"I just wanted to know if you think you passed," she asked again

"I guess we'll find out now won't we…" he said looking at the door.

"What are you…?" she didn't get to finish has the door suddenly opened and two people walked in.

"How'd you know they were there?" she couldn't help but ask.

Look at her for a moment, he crossed his arm and said "they walk too loud," he stopped there not saying anything else.

The two people that walked in were non other than Dr. Katherine and Commander Cruger. Dr. manx had a youthful appearance with cat ears and cat like eyes she mostly looked like a human in her twenties, standing in front of her was Anubis Cruger or commander Cruger to those working under him, to put it simply he was an extraterrestrial who has the physical characteristics of both a human and a dog… and he was blue.

The commander stepped forward, now seeing all eyes on him "Welcome, i'll keep this short seeing as you all have been waiting for some time to receive your results, please step forward and take the folder with your name on it"he said has he stepped to the side with Kat following behind with a smile, the door opened again this time a group of cadets walked in with folders in hand setting them down in alphabetical order then leaving.

Following the flow of people getting their results, he found the one with his name on it and walked back to his spot in the corner and waited for charlie to get hers.

Spotting charlie with her folder in hand he waved her over.

"So what'd you get?" he asked but all he got was a shrug of her shoulder

"I didn't check yet, what about you?" she redirected the question.

"Geez, i'll check first then"he said before opening up his folder and reading it, after finishing he closed it and sighed while looking at the ceiling.

"What,did you fail or something?"Charlie frowned not liking what she sew.

Looking at her without any emotion on his face, he handed her his took it and read through it and when she finished reading it she just started to stare at him like he was a idiot.

"You...passed?" she was more confused by his behavior.

"That's not the problem… they put my in a squad" sure he now had a job, but he lost all of his free time, no days off. Ichigo was officially freaking out.

"Relax i'm on the same Squad too"charlie smirked not seeing the problem with being in a squad, it made her goal of being the first female Red Ranger that much closer.

"A squad,huh?" ichigo said seeing his free time flying away.

Commander cruger stepped front and center exhorting an air of professionalism.

"Claire Dougan,Charlie Varela,and Ichigo kurosaki follow me, cadets dismissed,"the commander said while turning around and leaving with Kat and A-squad.

* * *

As they were walking Charlie started a conversation with Claire try to get to know her better see has she was gonna be on the same team.

"Hey, my name is Charlie, this carrot top to my right is ichigo"she heard him growl but she didn't really care.

"Claire, we'll be working together for now onward" Claire greeted the two with a small nod of her head.

"Hey…" ichigo said not really paying attention.

Finally reaching the command room, one could tell it was high tech just by looking at, with five large monitor screens with the largest being in the middle, there were smaller computers maned by several cadets in the direct center of the room stood a round metal table which commander cruger stood in front of with Kat stepping to the side to pick up a black box.

"A-squad, welcome to the command room where missions are given out,"the commander said now turning to face them.

"But to you it'll be your home away from home" Kat said looking straight at the new cadets with a small smile on her face.

"Cadets do you know what being in a squad means?"commander cruger asked in a serious tone.

"Sir, having to take more responsibilities,sir." Claire was the one to answer.

"Having less free time," ichigo whispered while keeping a straight face.

"Kicking butt,"Charlie whispered also keeping a straight face.

Not paying any mind to the other two cadets the commander looked to Claire and nodded "indeed, and in order for you to fulfill those responsibilities, you will need the right tool"commander cruger said while leaving the floor to his old friend Kat.

Nodding to cruger she she opened the black box raveling three Delta morphers in the form of three compact, black and white devices that look like an handheld phone "these are your S.P.D morphers"Kat said while handing the cadets specific ones when she made it to ichigo the look on his face seemed annoyed that made her a little confused.

"Let me explain the functions of your Delta morphers"Kat said as she took out an orange Delta morpher.

"To activate the morphers there is a switch on the top of the morpher which opens the morpher up," she said while demonstrating it by opening the one in her hand.

"By using the passphrase S.P.D. Emergency!, you well gain access to your ranger forms,"this time she didn't demonstrate it, for some reason the three cadets felt a bit disappointed.

"Moving on, as it seem your morphers phone Allows you to contact each other or Delta Base, as well as summon your Delta Runners to your position,"she pressed the number one on the morpher and a beeping sound came from Charlie's morpher.

Looking towards Ichigo this time "JUDGE mode Assesses the guilt or innocence of any suspect the Rangers takes into custody, measuring pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict. Upon reaching a guilty verdict, you are then authorized to use force against a guilty suspect resisting arrest. If a suspect is found innocent, you are to immediately cease pursuit of the suspect unless they are found guilty of another crime."Kat smiled as she pointed the morpher towards Ichigo.

"Cadet Kurosaki, in the past month a have you beaten anyone?"Kat asked with a smirk.

"This month or the one before?" he asked at this point beating thugs was kids play.

"Never mind then," she was clearly disappointed by the fact that he admitted it.

"And last but not least, we have the CONTAINMENT MODE which Zaps the guilty suspect with anti-matter fusion, forcing them into a Containment Card and ensuring easy and safe transportation."Kat said as she finished her explanation on the morphers, she gave the floor back to commander Cruger.

"For now you're the earth's last line of defense,i'll be expecting much from you cadets in the future."the commander said while turning around.

"Dr. Katherine will show you to your rooms, cadets...DISMISSED," the cadets saluted him before following Kat out of the command center.

* * *

 **Well that's all I've got in me for now, as you can see there was no action this chapter, i'm saving that for next chapter. oh one more thing before i go, Claire is the name I gave to the A-squad pink Ranger...oh, what do you guys think of a Ranger vs Ranger fight?(well not really a full blown fight but still).**


	5. Chapter 5 Clash of colors part 1

**hey guys i'll like to say enjoy the show and a good song to go with the chapter is: bring me the horizon sleepwalking(at least i was playing that while i was writing it) or breaking benjamin diary of jane( this one is better)**

It had been a week since ichigo had joined S.P.D and A-squad, so far there was only training and teamwork exercise it kind of remains him of that one anime he watched when he was a kid. To this date he and his team hadn't received any orders to bring anyone in, that made him wonder if he'd ever get to use this newfound power, but right now he was busty answering claire's questions, while he still didn't know much about his teammate's yet he could already tell that claire was the smartest one of their little group. And the fact that he found out she was some kind of made hacker that fact more solid.

 **A-Squad lobby.**

"So Ichigo do you have any hobbies?"Claire asked as she was typing something in her computer.

"Not really, I mostly spend time working part time," he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure?" she had a sly smile on her face.

"Huh?" now she was making him uneasy.

Did she perhaps find some unknown secret about him that even he didn't know about? Could hackers even did things like that?

"How about street fighting?" she asked as she turned the computer to him, showing him a video of him fighting the fourteen thugs and their leader.

"You know what,i won't even ask how you got that," as he said that Charlie walked into the lobby.

"Got what?"Charlie asked has she sat next to ichigo.

"Nothing much... just Ichigo beating people up,"Claire said has she turned the screen to her.

As the video finished they were both looking at him with two different looks on their faces, Claire had a look of someone that was about to see something fun, and Charlie had the look of someone that needed to prove that she was batter.

"What, it was just some simple street thugs" what was with people and staring at him.

"It doesn't matter, we'll have to try out our new powers anyways,right?" Charlie ask as she looked towards the two, getting a nod from Claire and a sign from ichigo.

"I guess we were gonna find out sooner or later." ichigo said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

the three A-Squad cadets left the lobby to meet Kat for her to give them permission to use the simulator room.

* * *

 **KAT's lab**

"So you three couldn't wait, could you?"even if she too wanted to see the full capability of the three cadets in front of her, she expected them to have a little more patience.

"Well as they say nothing in life comes to those that wait,"Charlie said with a smirk.

"But a great woman once said 'Without patience, we will learn less in life. We will see less. We will feel less. We will hear less. Ironically, rush and more usually mean less.' said Kat as she remembered the quote from somewhere but she couldn't find the name.

"Wow, that made you sound older than you look."ichigo added that to the side.

"Did you say something, cadet Kurosaki?"Kat asked but the look she was giving him said she already heard what he said.

"Nothing…" ichigo said now putting his hands in his pockets and looking away.

Of cause she didn't care if people talked about her age, but it was never a good idea to talk about a girl's age.

"Ok then let's just it this over with," Kat said but she felt even more excited see her creations at work.

With a short walk to the simulation room, we find the three cadets standing facing each other with their morphers in hand.

"I'll set the room to to westland"Kat said over the speakers, with that the room was transformed into a dry west land with small hills overlooking the soon to be battlefield.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Charlie ask as she looked towards her two teammates.

"How about a free for all?" claire suggested with a shrug of her shoulder.

"That's fine with me,"ichigo gave his input on the matter.

Seeing as they were about to jump right into it ichigo closed his eyes before gaining a focused look on his face.

"Ready?" Charlie asked getting a nod from both ichigo and Claire.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the three cadets yell as they pointed their Delta morphers in front of them.

The first one was Claire as she was covered up to her neck with white light, she did a backflip as a black and pink skin tight suit fell onto her form, with a pink armor setting itself as a bulletproof vest on her chest, she landed from her flip a looked up having her A-squad ranger helmet set itself over her face.

"S.P.D Pink Ranger!" she said standing up and throwing her hand to the side.

Next up was Charlie has she was covered up to her neck in white light, she also did a backflip as a black and red skin tight suit fell onto her form, she had a red armor acting as a bulletproof vest, she landed from her flip a looked up having her face covered by HER A-squad ranger helmet.

"S.P.D Red Ranger!?" she said with her voice sounding surprised as she folded her fists.

Last up was ichigo has his body was covered in the same light has his two teammates, he did a full backflip as a black and blue skin tight suit fell onto his form, like both of the others he had a blue armor acting has a bulletproof vest to protect his chest and midsection from harm, has he land on his knees and looked up his A-squad helmet took it's place on around his head.

"S.P.D Blue Ranger!" he said while looking at his opened hand before lowering it.

In the westland no one made a sound, no one made a move all was perfectly still, that is until a rock fell from the hill hitting the floor then all hell broke loose, both girls pulled out their delta smashers a sidearm shotgun and aim them at ichigo.

"Two on one, no fair," ichigo said as he pulled out his sidearms a delta magnum and a delta rod.

Has the girls started to fire at him, he used a super jump to quickly close the distance between them and him, landing between the he went for Charlie first swing his D-rod at her but she blocked it with her D-smasher, he pushed her away as he felt movement to his left and barely rolled out of the way as Claire fired a shot at him, focusing himself he fired three shots at her only to have her cartwheel out of the way.

Not wanting to be the odd woman out charlie jumped to the top of a nearby hill and started to rain hell on both of them not wanting to be hit they both started to run for cover behind a large boulder.

"Say hello to my little friend,"charlie said as she had them on the run.

"Yeah… she's crazy," Ichigo said towards Claire getting a nod from her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan, do you?"Claire asked not liking being fired at.

"I have a few," he said.

* * *

It was his plan, but somehow he ended up being the bait…

Firing his magnum with charlie trading shots with him, he drew her attention by hitting the ground in front of her drawing dust to block her view. seeing her field of vision blocked she jumped off the hill, but mid air she was kicked out of the air by Claire slamming her into the ground...hard.

Not wasting time, before Claire could touch the ground she was hit with one of his endless shots only stopping after a minute of contentious fire.

"All of a day's work…"he didn't get to finish has he was hit in the side and sent flying by Charlie and her D-smasher.

"I should rename this the carrot-smasher," he could feel the smugness coming off of her at this point.

Getting up and giving her the middle finger "say the girl with a male sounding name" that almost got him another shot but he jumped high into the air and give her some of his endless shots, with him firing some of the missed shots hit the ground picking up dust, stopping his assault and wait for the the dust to settle.

When the dust finally settled he sew her still standing, but powered down.

"Is there that much a difference in strength between us?" she asked has she fell to one knee.

"The difference in strength… what about it?do you think that you should give up just because i'm stronger than you?"he asked

"I'll tell you one thing, it's meaningless to just live and it's meaningless to just fight, you need to want to win!" he said as he powered down and walked to see if Claire was Ok.

Charlie was left looking at the ground "I want to win…"

* * *

 **hello everyone, i'll like to say i may have to say that i didn't think that many people would like to read a story that I wrote, so for everyone that liked the story I'd like to say... thank you.**

 **(I just have this gut feeling that someone may come to hate the story at some point, i just hope i'm ready for that.)**

 **one last thing should i put the songs i play while writing a chapter?**

 **see you guy's later bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the read and i'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Location: Kat's lab

A-squad were currently getting lectured by Dr. Katherine on the history of their main enemy the Troobian empire.

"...Years ago, Emperor Gruumm attacked the planet of Sirius with his Troobian forces. Cruger, along with his fellow Sirians, banded together to form a fighting force against the attacking evil, they formed the first Space Patrol Delta. However, as valiantly as they fought, they lost and Sirius was destroyed" Kat said finishing her lecture on the Troobian Empire making it as fast and simple has she could.

"On the advertisement on TV you said that your planet was also destroyed,why?" Ichigo asked wanting to get a little more information on the matter, it only took him a second to notice that he was wrong for asking such a question.

"I'm sorry,i didn't mean to.." he tried to apologize for being rude but was stopped.

"There's no need to apologize," she said giving him a look that said she understood what he mean.

"The Emperor is far older than both me and the commander,as we are far older than you three so you couldn't have known much about us"she stated it as a fact.

"And to answer your question, my homeworld was filled with a rare metal called Mithril a lightweight, very strong, silvery metal this was our pride but it was also the main reason for our downfall..." she said looking to the floor for a second.

"My people fought for two days without rest but we were overpowered on the third day and we fell,"she then looked to the three with the determination of a lion.

"The commander created S.P.D to prevent what happened to us from happening to others less prepared and both he and myself will be putting our trust in you cadets,so please don't disappoint." she added the last part with a smile.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Charlie said a nod.

"We'll do our best." Claire added with a smile.

"Don't worry, we won't let you don't," Ichigo said with a small smile.

"That's all we ask of you," Kat replied.

"One more thing,next week we will be going over the history of Earth's Power Rangers,that's all for today you may go."looking at A-squad she knew they wouldn't let her down.

The cadets rose from their seats to take their leave, in Ichigo's case to head for the training field, Charlie would go to the weapons range to practice her shot, and Claire would try to add more information to her PC in her room.

"Cadet Kurosaki, may I have a moment of your time?" Kat ask him before he made it to the door, he looked to the other members of his team but only got a shrug from them as they left.

"Sure?" maybe he wasn't too sure.

"I'd like to thank you for bringing that topic up,"she told him with a grateful look on her face.

"Huh?" he didn't get why she would need to thank him.

"I would have needed to bring that up sooner or later, so...thank you."she nodded to him in thanks.

"Well it's no problem,i guess,"now that he got a good look at her she kind of looked stressed out.

"Hmm, if you ever need someone to talk too i'm always willing to listen,"looking at her he honestly didn't she a genius scientist, all he sew was someone that needed help and some part of him couldn't take it seeing her so stressed.

"I'd like that," she was a bit surprised by his offer but didn't find a reason to turn him down.

"ATTENTION! A-SQUAD REPORT TO COMMAND ROOM."

The loudspeaker came to life as Ichigo looked to Kat for her input on what was going on.

"It would seem the commander has a mission for your team," Kat told him.

"I see, guess i'll see you around then." not waiting for her response he left the lab.

She didn't say a word as she want to work on her latest project, something that would hopefully give her Rangers an extra edge on the field.

* * *

The three cadets were standing at attention as Commander Cruger had his back to them.

"Sir, A-squad reporting for duty," Charlie replied for the group taking the role has the leader.

"Good you're here." the Commander said turning to face the table at the center of the room.

"Earlier today, there were reports of a suspicious individual turning people into playing cards…" he look to the cadets to gauge how they would react to the that bit of information, needless to say they all pass.

"Sir,is there an estimate of how many people were captured?" Claire asked

"Good question, the report stated that there were 6 people missing at the moment." he answered her.

"Do we have a face to put to this kidnapper?" Charlie knew they needed something to look for.

As she asked Commander Cruger gestured to a newly formed hologram on top of the metal table, what was shown was a 6 foot tall magician, and what little they could tell from the hologram was that the individual was a Skeleton in a black magician's robe, holding a staff with a red crystal on the top.

"Hum, can we classify this person as an extraterrestrial?" Ichigo was the one to ask this time.

"Undead,maybe?" Charlie give her input not sure how to label the magician.

"Undead or not it will be your job to stop this kidnapper," the commander stated again ending the debate before it begun.

"yes,sir!" the three cadets responded.

* * *

LOcation: uptown NewTech, Mall

Normally uptown newtech was the more peaceful sector of newTech city, being that most people come to relax from a hard day's work or teens hanging out with their friends after school and the mall was THE place to go on a stressful Friday, but for one six year old blonde girl and her family today was anything but peaceful, first the mall they were in was attacked by some kind of monster,then she lost her parents in the confusion of the evacuating crowd of people, needless to say it was a really bad day.

"Mom, dad where are you?" the blonde girl's shouts were muffled out by the frenzy of the crowd.

The girl continued to call for her parents each time receiving no answer, the people run past her were no help either as they would push her out of the way not caring in the least that she was a lost kid calling for her parents, and just when she was about start crying one of the people running to the exit noticed her and stopped, he was a middle aged man, what she noticed of first about him was his brown hair, everything else didn't stand out, to put it simply he looked like one of those background characters she sew in the movies she and her parents always watched.

"Hey kid,you better leave," the man said while looking around fanatically.

"But my parents." she said as tears started to flow down her face.

"Look kid, there's some kind of skeleton guy running around turning people into cards,ok!" he yelled still looking around.

"I'm not leaving without them!" she yelled back tears still flow from her eyes.

"Are you crazy kid?" the man said now seeing that they were the only ones left in the mall.

"COME ON KID!" he was not getting turned into a card today because of some stupid kid.

"Well,well what did we have hare?" a voice came from two stores away from the two.

"!" they were caught of guard as they looked to the sources of the voice only to find the main cause of today's mayhem walking towards them like it had all the time in the world.

As the magician was about to open it's mouth, the middle age man took off into a mad dash to the exit leaving behind the little girl.

"Hmm,how rude.."pointing it's staff at the back of the retreating man,the staff fired of a red blast of light turning him into a card.

"Much better," the skeleton mage said with a sense of satisfaction.

Looking to the now cowering child it's 'eyes' seem to light up "and now to add a one more to my growing collection."

The mage slowly raised his staff towards the small child "any last words"it asked look almost sounding pleased with itself as the staff fired off one more blast of light this time aiming to directly at the scared child, she did the only thing she could and that was to close her eyes.

"Not this time!" a female sounding voice said as a pink blur grabbed the small girl.

"WHAT!" the mage said in surprise but was quickly shut up by two pair of feet connected to it's bone like face.

"Hey, we have a bone to pick with you." Charlie said as she and Ichigo landed, they were already suited up.

"I'll give you a 2 out of 10 for the joke." Ichigo said while shaking his head,he looked to see that Claire had saved the little girls.

"Whatever, your just a hater," Charlie said wondering if her teammate even had a funny bone in his body,looking at the sacred child she couldn't help but feel her trigger finger twitch.

"Claire, take the civilian to safety,we'll handle this." she said taking command, when she got a nod from Claire she turned to Ichigo only to see him waiting for her to give the go ahead.

"Let's make this quick," she said taking out her D-smasher.

"I'll get close,while you stay long."Ichigo said taking his out his D-blaster and his D-rod.

"See you guys later," Claire said as she picked up the small girl and blurred out of the mall.

"Let's go!" Charlie shouted has she jumped to the second floor and take aim at the unmoving form of the skeleton mage and firing two shots to signal the start of the fight, the mage held up it's staff and deflected one shot to the side and stepped to the side of the second,only to have deflect another shot from ichigo.

"How annoying." the mage muttered to himself as it blocked a downward slash from the blue ranger it pushed back as hard has it could to gain some distance but it found that it couldn't even make him budge an inch.

"What's wrong, too much for you?" the blue ranger asked tauntingly.

"Foolish!" it yelled using his staff's power to push the blue annoyance out off his range, but it's respite was cut short as it was blasted into a wall by the red ranger.

"Ichigo, NOW!" charlie yelled from the second floor.

"Yeah, yeah quick and easy."Ichigo said has he combined his D-blaster and the D-rod to make his D-reaper(KEL TEC KSG).

"Eat this!" he fired a high powered energy blast hitting the mage in the chest sending him back a fair bit before suddenly exploding.

Seeing that the kidnapper was out for the count, Ichigo fired another less powerful blast at the staff braking it and releasing the people trapped in the cards.

He turned to look at charlie has she landed next to him "do you wanna do the honors?" he asked offering up the unconscious mage to his team leader.

"Of course," she said as she pointed her morpher at the downed mage seeing no reason to read him his rights she put him in containment.

"Let's get these people out of here."Charlie said feeling that the battle ended way too quick for her liking.

"Well that was anti climatic.." Ichigo said while follow Charlie's lead and helping guide the civilians out of the mall.

As the two rangers left the mall they saw Claire handing off the little girl to what seem to be her parents, one thing they could tell for sure was that had the look of someone that was star struck as she looked at Claire in her ranger suit.

* * *

 **OK the first person to guess the name of the blonde little girl, I'll give you the right to choose one Potential love interest for Ichigo besides Kat that one is set in stone, four girls is my max anything more would be too much for one man to handle and the fact that Ichigo could probably get any woman he wants in the show if he wasn't so respectful, well at least to me he could the only "problem" I could find is when the girls find out they were dating the same guy with out knowing could you image the cat fight that would break out.**

 **one question one do you guys think of a BleachXYugioh crossover, you see I've been playing a LOT of Yugioh lately and the idea was just there, so just let me know if anyone would like to read something like that.**

 **anyways, see you all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everyone, I how you guys are enjoying the good weather lately and if your from somewhere other than the U.S, how's the weather on your end of the world? you see i'm from a country called Guyana and I moved to the untied states 8 years ago and to tell the truth I really miss my old country. so I'll ask this question to my readers, have you ever moved from a place that you call home for a long time?.**

 **hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a full year now since ichigo had joined A-squad and the S.P.D and he could officially say that he was happy to be a part of something bigger,plus having a big paycheck didn't hurt, if anything that only made it better as he saw it there was no point in risking his life and not getting at least something out of it, that's what is mindset was at this point in time or that's what he kept telling himself but if you ask anyone in Delta base they would tell you otherwise.

Most would say that despite his mean apprentice he was a caring guy that would help out any of his friends even if he had to beat an entire army, some of the female cadets would most likely say that if you could look past his permanent scowl he was one of if not the best looking cadets in the whole base, but with the past year of training and missions he grew taller and had let his hair grow longer(basically dangai Ichigo), so has Charlie would put it he was a lady killer. Her and Claire would always joke about throwing him in jail for murder, one time they told the joke to Kat and the commander walked in… ever since then he never looked at Ichigo the same again.

Looking past his looks he had gain much combat experience in the past year with their almost perfect mission record, A-squad was what everyone in S.P.D looked up and if Ichigo had to say anything about it he would say that it was way too much pressure for someone his age, but he powered through that like he did with every bad guy him and his teammates faced so far, he had an image to keep after all. For one thing he wasn't the smartest on his team that one went to Claire and he wasn't the sharpshooter either that was all on Charlie, he was the frontline fighter the one that brought the fight to the enemy, so he knew that if he showed weakness it would affect those blow him so he would always push the feeling of pressure to the back of his mind.

He could tell that the Pressure sometime got to his two teammates as well, like when it got too much for them to handle they would close themselves off to others. Claire would go to her room and stay on her computer for days on end sometimes even missing training sessions and Kat's history classes and Charlie would Boss the lower ranking cadets around (he put a stop to that one), but what he could tell she was just making their training hard so they wouldn't have to much trouble when they had to go on missions. Has for him he would put up his uncaring persona even if everyone knew he was anything but uncaring.

One time to take the stress off of everyone's shoulders Kat suggested they have some time off, so A-squad plus Kat went to the same mall they had saved, he had asked Kat why someone owe never leaves her lab want to go to a mall of all places, she replied that it was an order from the commander and for some reason the girls had all forgot their wallets leaving him to to pay for all of the stuff they bought, from that day onward they would use him as their personal pack mule and bank. Ladies and gentlemen Ichigo S.P.D Blue and pack mule that sound nice… not, at least they weren't stressed anymore.

* * *

Anyways enough catching up, right now he was with his team in Kat's lab with her talking about one of her new inventions or more like and improvement she made.

"A-squad, I would like to introduce to you what I hope to be the future of ranger gear." kat said while showing them the holograms of some new ranger forms(B-squad ranger costumes).

"They look cool and all but are they tested?" Ichigo asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"No, there currently not tested." Kat replied she was clearly annoyed by the fact.

"Then i'll pass." Charlie said with a deadpan look.

"Me too." Claire said following her leader.

Just as ichigo was about to do the same he made the mistake of making eye contact with the cat like Scientist and inventor, the look in her eyes would break any lesser man, luckily for ichigo he just cracked.

"Just tell me what I need to do." he gave in with a sigh, hopefully he wouldn't explode or something.

"Excellent!" she said as she gave him a smile, she could always count on him to not disappoint, she just hoped he wouldn't explode or anything.

" everything's the same, I've just added a few changes to the look." she said while handing him a new Morpher, if you looked closely you could see the number two engraved on the top right corner.

"The A-squad ranger forms were made with fire power in mind, but these new forms were made with close quarters combat being the main focus."Kat explained

"That would be a downgrade for someone like me," Charlie state as she was much for close range fighting she was the type that hangs back and blast the opposition to bits.

Can't say that I like it." Claire knew she was more of the crowed controls type of person that didn't mean she couldn't get up close and personal she just thought that getting the people out of the way was much more important.

"Guess it's just me then…" Ichigo had hoped at least one of his teammates would have joined him, at least if he would blow himself up he wouldn't be alone and now that he thought about it did they even run a test on the 'old' Morpher and the gear.

'To late to back out now,' he thought as he prepared to suit up.

"Now ichigo, whenever you're ready." Kat told him with a small nod of her head.

"what's life without risk, right?" ichigo asked as he as he got ready.

"S.P.D emergency!" he yelled as a hologram of his new suit appeared in front of him, doing a somersault he was engulfed in white light with a blue power suit covering his entire body, when he looked up a blue helmet covered his head but the transformation wasn't over yet as a jet black swat vest settled on his chest it had an enlarged number two on it(blue ranger swat mode).

"Ok, color me impressed." he could feel the power overflowing from the suit and was it him or could he hear everyone's heartbeat, how much work did Kat put into this he had to wonder.

"I guess i could call this a success." Kat said to herself, she was happy he didn't explode or anything now she could start mass producing similar one so the other squads could be more equipped in the fields.

"Hay Kat, how do you turn down the volume on this thing?" Ichigo asked he didn't mean to be rude or anything but the constant beating was starting to get annoying.

"Pardon?" she asked back in confusion.

"You know, the suit and super hearing." Ichigo stated as he was even starting to hear the other cadets outside doing their drills.

"I'm sorry but there was no such function." sure it boosted the wearer's physical abilities but not to the extent of enhanced hearing.

"Why don't you power down and see if that works?" Charlie said from the sideline, sometimes turning something on and off again would help.

"Right," he knew it was kind of simple, but he would try anything to stop the noise at this point, so he powered down but that only seem to make it worse.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled in pain as the sounds kept getting louder with each passing second, falling to the floor whiles clutching his head and when he closed his eyes he "saw" everything from the three girls calling his name to the birds chirping outside and then everything went blank.

"Ichigo~" A little girl's voice call out to him in a sing song voice.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know that I added a time skip out of nowhere but I feel that having things stay unmoving would be a bad idea, and next chapter I'll have ichigo meet his "mother" for a lack of a better word and if any of you guys know where I'm going with this or want to make a guess all you have to do is PM me I'll answer all your guesses. OH one more thing I just added a poll on if ichigo should have a harem or just be with Kat, i'd like to see what you guy's think before I do anything that would mess up anyone's mood. if any thing if he has a harem I'd have made a whole arc for every Girl but if you guy's want just Kat I'll just make one Arc for her. and one of my friends told me that I should make any girl that get with Ichigo be around his time zone or something along that line. I thing he means that the girl should be alive when ichigo joined S.P.D or at least not older enough to be his grandmother so if you guy pick harem I'll have to put up a another poll for the girls starting from the ninja storm era onward.**

 **so until I get an idea of what I'll be doing I'll be focusing on my Dragon ball story.**

 **note#1: ichigo look's like he did when he came from the dangai to face Aizen.**

 **note#2: Blue swat mode is ichigo's new ranger form and don't worry ichigo won't be around when Sky takes up the blue ranger suit. let's just say he'll be MIA at the time.**

 **well that's all I needed to say so see you guy's next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: the Change of times

**hello everyone it is I that one guy you most likely forgot about, coming to you with a brand new chapter of S.P.D- N.B.**

 **anyway I didn't update as much was because my family is going through some hard times and it looks like my mother and father are most likely going too end up divorced by the end of this year and to tell you the truth that really killed my mood. but I'll still try to keep myself cheerful.**

 **enjoy or don't it's up to you.**

* * *

Darkness was everywhere no matter where he looked, it was there and it made him feel lonely to the point that he felt that he would go insane. How long had he been lying here in the darkness? How much time had past? Where was he? Those were the only thoughts going through his mind over and over again, was there one that could answer his questions… answer them damn it.

Why was it always them that were left alone, they didn't do anything wrong and yet they called them a monster and witch. He hated them, Right? Yeah hate that was the right word, but why did he hate them and who did he hate so badly?.

"Why am i so angry?" Ichigo asked softly, it was so dark and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get up from the ground.

"A monster and a witch..." he felt a sudden rage hit him as soon as he said the word witch, she wasn't a witch, she was his family.

"I had a family." he couldn't remember them but he was sure that he was told by his caretaker at the Orphanage. He could make a blurred image of them in his mind but never could he make a vivid image of them, those people were his family "right?".

He just wanted today to end from him hearing everything extremely loud to passing out and ending up in this darkness with a hundred and one questions floating around in his head with no one to answer them.

"I have way too many questions right now," he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe I could help you with some of them," a British sounding child's voice called out from the darkness, it was very close he could tell by the sudden sounds of a heart beating in fact it sounded right above his head. But the thing that caught him off guard the most was how familiar the voice sound to him, so quickly opening his eyes he was greeted by the same darkness as before.

"Oh, let me help you with that," the voice above his head said before the snapping of 'her' fingers could be heard and then a light solely focused on his lying form appeared, it was funny how everything else was still dark but him and this little girl.

The girl has far has her could tell was around 10 years old, she had brown hair and her clothing consist of a Gothic themed dress with the top being black with purple and the bottom being a red skirt, she was holding a odd look doll with no hair and had big X's for eyes, looking at her face he noticed she was smiling at him for some reason.

"Much better," the little girl said as she breathed out and took a seat… on his stomach.

"Oi, what the hell you little brat?" Ichigo asked with a vein pulsing from his forehead, don't get him wrong he was glad someone else was here with him but who the hell just sits on top of somebody they just met.

"Well you asked for answers and I'm here to give them to you," the small girl said as she started to play with the odd looking doll.

"Ok then, where are we?" he asked right away.

"We're in your mind of course," she said it as a fact.

"What? Can you explain?" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, let's see when you reawakened some of your powers it was too much for your current body to handle so it forced itself into a temporary coma like state, by the time you wake up you body will most likely have adapted to the changes, so no need to worry." she said as she stopped playing with her doll and looked to him with the same smile as before.

"who are you and if this is my mind what are you doing here?" he asked this time his eyes narrowed but the little girl just ignored it, in fact she looked kind of sadden that he asked the question.

"My name is Morgana or as you use to call me Mora and I'm your sister in a manner of speaking" the now named Morgana said while peeking from one eye and the other one closed.

"Huh?" Ichigo now with a blank look in his eyes didn't know what to do, should he be happy that he found someone that he could call family or Suspicious of her telling a lie, for some reason or another a second part of him was almost screaming at him to believe her.

"You see Ichigo we were once one Existence or one being called the Vasto lorde," she said she could see the confusion on his face so she decide to make it easier for the both of them, from her sitting position she snapped he fingers once more this time a screen popped up showing black and white monsters of different size and shapes eating each other.

"These creatures are what's known to the underworld as Hollows they are what humans become when they die and lose their hearts to despair or regret and gets dragged to the underworld. I believe humans call them demons now." as she finished the screen switched to a run down house it looked out of date like something you'd see in the middle ages but the odd thing a it was that the house was surrounded by people with torches and swords they were all chanting the same thing, burn the monster and witch.

"Back them we were very special Children, well a bit too special for the people of that time." she laughed as she saw the people start to burn the house down with two children still inside, as far as Ichigo could tell one of the two children was a younger version of him.

At this point Ichigo was breathing hard, with flashes of him and his sister, yes his sister he knew that much now, their screams flashed through his head as he started to remember his time has a human coming to an early end.

"Morgana," he said almost in a whisper, as he placed his now freed hand on top of her head "stop the video..".

"But we were getting to the best part." she said but almost had a heart attack when she saw his eyes sclera slowly turning black, she hated when he looked at her with those eyes.

"Please." he said as he picked her up from her sitting position on top of him, seeing that he could now move around more freely than before he stood to his full height.

"Okay~" she smiled while looking up to the taller of the two. She knew he remembered now so her job was almost done… for now that is.

Looking at her now Ichigo could tell that she wasn't the real one, he could hear her heartbeat, and sense her for sure but his sister no matter how much he pleaded with her would never give up that fast when she was fired up or was being entertained.

"Oh, so you've noticed?" she said, still smiling up to him.

"You see brother, I'm just a perfect projection set here to make sure you remember who you really are, and also your real sister isn't even in this current timeline, she's of somewhere having Fun on her own without you." she took on a childish tone to the end while walking back into the darkness.

"Oh, she also say catch me if you can," he heard the voice laughing before fading away. Hopefully for good he didn't need his sister in his head.

"Mora, if you want me to find you so badly, then fine." he said closing his eyes as dark energy flowed out of his body and into the air, the sound of glass shattering could be heard as the dark energy completely took over the remaining light leaving everything to be taken over by the darkness.

* * *

As Ichigo opened his eyes he was greeted by the sleeping forms of both Kat and Charlie on each side of his hospital bed, how long was he out for and come to think of it how long did they stay by his side… now they made him feel bad for what he was about to do, so getting of the bed he picked both of them up and placed them on his bed and placed a sheet over their bodies. Seeing his work done he stepped away from the bed and raised his hand before snapping his finger opening up a black void called a Garganta back when he was just a fresh hollow this was what he used to go from the world of the humans to the demon world but right now he didn't need to go to the underworld, no right now he needed a way to go back in time and he didn't care when as long as his sister was there he would be fine, and the Garganta would be the only solution to his problem because not many hollows knew this but the thing with the Garganta was it is a that was used to travel through dimensions with the inside of the Garganta bending space and TIME so he figured that if he'd pump enough energy inside of it something would happen.

Taking one last look at the sleeping forms of the two women he let a sad smile show on his face as he stepped into his Garganta and start to rise his energy as it was closing Ichigo failed to notice one of Kat's ears twitch or when Charlie pushed her head deeper into the pillow.

* * *

 **Angel Grove, California**

In an alleyway the sound of something being torn could be heard if anyone would walked the streets at night, a tear opened up inside you could see a sole person walking towards the exit with his hands in his pockets, he steps out of the dark void and having it snap shut behind him, he look around and found a newspaper on the floor of the alleyway he found himself in and it read.

"August 27, 1993, huh." he was lucky he didn't go back too far now he just had to find his sister kick her ass and bring her back with him… no matter who stood in his way.

* * *

 **this is all I have in me guys, for now I would like to take a break and get my mind in order.**

 **Oh before I forget the Poll as ended and the winner is Harem. so this would most likely make the story much longer with the story arc, individual arcs, we now will have the date chapters and the long awaited cat fight Chapter.**

 **as for when Ichigo meets the other rangers please don't expect him to be buddy- buddy with them at first, he as a lot on his mind and a evil sister to find that may or may not be in this era.**

 **also if you have ANY questions feel free to ask now, I'll answer them the best I can.**

 **see you guy's later. V**


End file.
